


I'll Always Have a Part of You With Me

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Nichols (TV 1971)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Frank Nichols character, Gen, Nichols - Freeform, Tragedy, Western, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Based on the episode "All in the Family"Ruth was on her way to tell Nichols she was pregnant the night he was shot. After the funeral, she moved to Yuma, but every year on Nichols's birthday she visits his grave. This year, her five-year-old son is going with her.
Relationships: Frank Nichols/Ruth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Nichols is my own creation. I own nothing else

“Momma, why do we go to Nichols every year?” Five-year-old Johnny Nichols was sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs. He remembered his momma crying and going up on the hill where the big shade tree stood. She usually left him at the house to play with his Uncle Ketchum and Mitch.

Ruth left Nichols, Arizona right after the funeral. Everything about that town, heck, even the name of the town reminded her of Frank. She moved to Yuma right after the funeral and got a real job as a school teacher. She couldn’t raise a baby on a barmaid’s wages. Ma always made sure to send her some money to help out with expenses though. 

She hadn’t really explained the reason for their yearly trip before because she didn’t think Johnny would understand. In fact, she had been waiting for this question to come. Her son was a very bright child. He was book smart like Nichols, but he questioned things like Ruth. 

Ruth was checking their bags to make sure they had everything they needed for their trip. “Because it’s your daddy’s birthday and that’s where he’s buried.” She picked up Johnny’s shoes and handed them to him, “Here, put these on. Your Uncle Ketchum will be here soon to pick us up. We don’t want to keep him waiting.” 

“Is that why you cry whenever you and Granny Ketchum cry walk up on the hill?”

She closed their bags and sat down beside her son on the bed, “Yes, we go visit your daddy’s grave. Your granny made it real nice for him.” Tears welled up in her eyes, “I’m going to take you with me up the hill this time. I think you’re ready”

“I don’t remember my daddy.” He leaned up and wiped the stray tear from her cheek. He was so much like his father sometimes.

She sat down beside him and brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes, “Well, you never got to meet him. He died while you were still in my belly.” 

“Did he know about me?” He leaned against his mother’s side

“No, honey. I was on my way to tell him about you the night he was killed.” She hugged him to her side, “But I know he would have loved you so much.” 

Outside she heard Ketchum’s car pull up, “Okay, Uncle Ketch is here. Grab your bag. You know how he gets when he has to wait.” She chuckled thinking of the blond man’s temper


	2. Chapter 2

That Evening At the Ketchum Ranch:

“You know, He looks more and more like his daddy every year,” Ma Ketchum said. She and Ruth were sitting on the porch watching Ketchum and Mitch play with Johnny, “I swear, those two are just a couple of overgrown kids.”

Ruth chuckled, “I’m not sure those two will ever really grow up,” She took a drink of her tea, “Johnny acts like him too. Ya know, sometimes I’ll look over at some of the faces he makes and I could swear it’s Nichols.” 

“He was a good man, Ruth.” Ma sighed, “Mitch is the actin’ Sheriff, but he’ll never fill Nichols’s shoes” 

Ruth and Ma continued to talk about the past, and what the future held for the town of Nichols. Finally, when the crickets started to chirp Ruth stood up and stretched and called for Johnny, “Well, Ma, I think it’s time for me and Johnny to head to bed. I’d like to go up on the hill tomorrow before it gets too hot.”

“Yeah, me too. My old bones can’t take stayin’ up too late anymore. Ketchum took your stuff up to your room for ya.” 

The Next Morning:

“Mama, what does it say?” Johnny was staring at the headstone that sat under a tall shade tree.

Ruth knelt behind him, “It says Frank Nichols: Loving father and The Best Damn Sheriff There Ever Was, and at the bottom, it says United States Army.” 

Ma Ketchum stepped forward, “Even though your daddy didn’t know about you, I know he would have loved you, so I made sure that was put on there” She was expressionless as usual, “Your daddy wasn’t my boy, but I loved him like my own, and when your momma came to me and told me she about you, I made a promise to love the two of you like my own. That’s what your daddy would have wanted” 

Ruth and Ma decided to give Johnny some time alone. They watched him walk up to the headstone and sit down in front of it. He just stared at it for a few minutes, like he was absorbing the fact that he was sitting in at his father’s grave. The father that his mother loved so much, but he would never get to meet himself. 

Finally, they heard Johnny start talking, “Hi Daddy. My name’s Johnny. John Francis Nichols to be exact. I’m five years old. Momma has told me all about you and she’s showed me your picture. She says I look just like you, even down to the dimple on my chin.” He started picking at the grass, “I wish I could meet you. Momma says that we would have been best friends because we both like motorcycles. Mr. Jenkins, he owns the general store in Yuma, he has a motorcycle and I look at and ask him questions about it all the time. Momma says they’re dangerous though.” 

Suddenly, Johnny got really quiet, like he didn’t know what else to talk about. He continued to pick at the grass. Then, he stood up. Ruth walked over and stood behind him. To her surprise, he leaned down and kissed the headstone and she heard his sweet voice say, “I love you, daddy. See you next year. I promise I’ll take care of Momma.” 

Ruth smiled because she knew that as long as Johnny was around, she’d always have a part of Frank Nichols with her. “Go over there with Granny. I just need a minute.” She kissed her hand and laid it on top of the gravestone, “Thank you, Nichols, for leaving a piece of you with me. I love you.”

She turned around and walked away. She would go into town later and visit with old friends, then it would be time to head back to Yuma. The year would fly by and before she knew it, it would be time to visit Nichols again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. Do me a favor, let me know what you liked(or didn't like) in this chapter. All suggestions will be taken into consideration. You never know, your suggestion might just make it into the revision of this chapter.


End file.
